In radio communications systems, a mobile station may communicate with multiple base stations that may be of different type. Based on feedback information provided by the mobile station to the base stations, a data transmission from the base stations to the mobile station may be adjusted. Methods for determining feedback information and circuits to perform such methods constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to provide feedback information that may result in an improved communication between components of a radio communications system.